On the road
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: SPOILERS Breaking Dawn A Seth le gusta coger el coche de su madre -que más da si es ilegal- y acercarse a Forks, porque se ha dado cuenta que en ese pueblo la vida le ha dejado una agradable sorpresa, aunque tenga que sobreponerse al horrible olor ONESHOT


**Es inevitable. La idea prendió ayer mi cabeza y no pude hacer otra cosa que plasmarla en palabras. Por si no habéis visto el summary, hay SPOILERS del primer capítulo de BREAKING DAWN, así que no digáis que no os he avisado. Supongo que sólo me queda decir que no es bastante simplón, más bien un análisi de la situación de forma superficial por parte de Seth. Bueno, también me quedaba decir que Seth es un amor(¿verdad que sí?).**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son la imaginación, el tiempo libre y las ganas de darle un gran achuchón a Seth (y de tener cierto Mercedes)._

* * *

Era una tarde agradable, una de esas que anuncian la llegada definitiva del verano. Una de esas en las que a Seth le gustaba coger el coche de su madre _(que más daba si era ilegal, allí todos los chicos lo habían hecho antes que él)_ e ir hasta Forks, sólo por el puro placer de sentir el aire que entraba por la ventanilla bajada refrescándolo. Bueno, quizás no solamente era el aire fresco lo que le hacía meter las llaves en el contacto y arrancar el viejo coche tan rápido como podía.

Desde que Leah y él se habían convertido en licántropos, su hermana había estado aún más amargada que antes, y era a él a quién le tocaba aguantar buena parte de su rabia y de sus palabras hirientes. Y él no lo soportaba. Quería que regresara la antigua Leah, la que le sonreía y lo ayudaba con los deberes, la que era dulce y divertida. Ahora su hermana se había transformado en una arpía decidida a amargar la felicidad de Sam y Emily y, aunque entendía una parte de sus sentimientos _(no en vano los había sentido como si fueran suyos),_ nada justificaba su comportamiento, para con la manada y para con él. Especialmente no creía que ni su madre ni él merecieran ese trato.

Intentó alejar su mente de esos pensamientos, en los últimos tiempos cada vez que pensaba en Leah o se enfadaba o se entristecía. No le apetecía sentir ninguna de las dos cosas ese día.

Cuando divisó el cartel que le daba la bienvenida a Forks, redujo la velocidad. ¿Dónde podía ir? La respuesta le pareció obvia en unos instantes. Bella le había contado el día anterior que esa mañana estaría en su casa. No pudo evitar formar en su mente las palabras _Bella Cullen_, y tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de la cara torturada de Bella sólo de pensar en el día de la boda. Suspiró al ver los carteles colgados de los postes y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Había notado la conexión especial que la unía con Jake y sabía que debía de sentir un dolor parecido al que lo destrozaba a él. Bella era demasiado dulce y buena para tener que soportar eso, y Edward parecía pensar lo mismo. Desde que Jacob se había ido había estado a su lado incluso más que antes, y se notaba en cada uno de sus gestos que quería intentar hacer que olvidara cualquier sentimiento negativo. Cualquier cosa que la hiriera.

Edward era un buen tipo. A pesar de ser un vampiro, a pesar del repugnante olor al que cada vez estaba más acostumbrado. A pesar de que pudiera leerle la mente y pudiera llegar a saber todos sus secretos más vergonzosos, Edward le caía realmente bien. Habían luchado juntos, habían defendido aquello que les importaba con lo más bestial de sí mismos. Habían hecho frente a esos vampiros horribles y habían salido victoriosos. Realmente aquello los había unido de un modo que Seth no se imaginaba, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto. No había imaginado que Edward le daría las gracias con tanta sinceridad en la voz por hacer ayudarlo a proteger a Bella. No había concebido nunca la posibilidad de que Edward Cullen le tendiera una mano, conciliador. Mucho menos se había imaginado la sensación de bienestar que aquello le producía, a pesar de sus manos gélidas. Realmente, darle la mano a un vampiro no era nada tan malo. Como tampoco lo era jugar al béisbol con la familia Cullen, aun cuando eran mucho más rápidos que él. Tampoco habría imaginado nunca que los ojos de Esme serían tan dulces ni que la risa de Emmett pudiera ser tan contagiosa. Porque aunque ya habían estado juntos durante los entrenamientos, la diferencia en el ambiente ahora que ya no había ningún peligro era palpable.

Seth redujo aún más la velocidad al ver la casa de los Swan. Aparcó como pudo junto al flamante Mercedes de Bella _(no quería imaginar cuánto dinero había gastado Edward en ese tributo a la ingeniería)_ y el Volvo plateado de Edward y finalmente apagó el motor. Salió tras un suave portazo de su coche y se acercó a la casa, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a llamar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una sonriente Alice apareció ante él.

- Llegas en el momento justo, Seth. Vamos, íbamos a empezar una partida de cartas.

Alice siempre lo sorprendía con su increíble habilidad. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a que le abriera las puertas antes de tiempo o a qué le diera consejo respecto a cosas que aun no había tenido que decidir. A pesar de eso, esa pequeña vampira se estaba ganando un sitio en su corazón del mismo modo que Edward o Bella, y él era capaz de ver el halo de bondad que ese maldito olor trataba de ocultarle. Le hacía pensar en cómo habría podido ser Leah si las cosas no hubieran sido de aquella manera. Intentó apartar a Leah de su mente y siguió a esa pequeña chica, su mano helando su caliente muñeca. Bella y Edward los esperaban sentados en el suelo del salón y Alice no tardó en sentarse con gracia junto a ellos.

-Hola Edward, hola Bella.

Seth tomó asiento junto a Alice mientras los dos aludidos le sonreían. Se dispuso a pasar la mañana jugando a cartas, aunque sabía que junto a tales rivales nunca podría ganar. Era curioso estar allí, dos vampiros, una humana y un licántropo, echados sobre el suelo de una pequeña sala de estar jugando a cartas.

La vida traía muchas sorpresas y sin duda esa había sido una de las mejores que había recibido nunca.

Seth levantó la vista y miró a Edward, sus ojos dorados clavados en él con una sonrisa puesta en los labios. Seth le sonrió de vuelta.

_Ni se te ocurra fisgar en mis cartas, tramposo_, pensó mientras Alice repartía.

La risotada de Edward llenó toda la casa.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es lo que hay. Sólo quería reflejar mi situación ideal entre Seth y los Cullen. Sigo diciendo que Seth es un amor y he intentado reflejarlo un poquitín en esta viñeta. La sitúo en un punto indefinido entre el epílogo de Eclipse y el primer capítulo de Breaking Dawn, más o menos una semana después de la desaparición de Jacob (así de precisa soy yo xD).**

**Ya sabéis, para críticas, piropos y errores garrafales, dádle al _Go_.**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
